User blog:High King Ithilion/A Story Portion
The guards took them through the city towards the Keep and the House of the King. Ithilion took the time to examine their gear. The armor was of bronze, but in many places it had been lacquered with wood and decorated with gold. Their capes were of green, as was their tunics, but they wore sashes and gloves of orange. The polearms they bore were of strange fashion, with two curved blades on either side of the wooden staff. They carried no shields. All of them had the Taurfaerim hair of silver and flaxen, braided and worn to the small of the back in their style. As they walked up the hill, they saw elves, both adults and children, gazing at them from windows and out of doors. Some of them looked in wonder, but many appeared fearful and suspicious of the strangers, and the dwarves not the least. There were five guards at the entrance to the Keep, and they stood up and strode towards the travelers and their escort. One of them advanced, a slightly broader one with straw-colored hair.“Stay yourselves, wanderers. What be your reason for entering our lands?” Ithilion looked at him, and replied in turn, “What be your reason to restrain a company sent by the High King of the Noldor, five of them elf-kind like yourself?” The elf glared at him. “It is custom, usually, for strangers to show respect to those who question them. And the King of Ithilhith has no control over those of the King of Lostaur.” “Truce”, said Celebril. “What is your name, captain?” Ithilion looked over at her. ‘Leave it to Celebril to defuse a situation.’ he thought. “I am Cabanor,” the elf said.” Who are the members of your company?” Ithilion looked up. “I am the King who we were talking about. The proper term is High King, but that I will let slide.” Cabanor stared, wide-eyed, at him. “I am sorry, lord. Forgive me, I thought that you were just wanderers or beggars in our land.” At this, Ithilion raised an eyebrow. He proceeded to introduce Cabanor to the others. When he reached Thonereth, the elf bowed to Cabanor. “Hail, prince.” It was Ithilion’s turn to be surprised. “You are the son of Neldanor?”. Cabanor dipped his head in acknowledgement. “My father has appointed me Captain of the Palace Guard.” Another elf came running from the palace. He spoke quietly with Cabanor in their tongue. “The King wishes to speak with you”, Cabanor announced. “You will follow me.” The doors to the palace were of gold, engraved with the Dragons and Shining Sun of the People of the Woodspirits. A guard stood on either side. The door radiated heat, and melted snow dripped down it, creating a sparkling appearance. Ithilion saw it and wrinkled his nose. “How touching. They seem to like my design” he whispered to Arhir.Through the doors, there was a hallway of dark wood, draped with red and green banners. It opened into a wider space, rectangular and pillared, lit by red torches. In the center, between two pillars, there was a throne of gold. It radiated heat, and a faint light. Upon it sat Neldanor. His hair was gold, his eyes were blue, his robe was red, and his cloak was green. He looked at Ithilion. “Who are you that would march through our land armed as if for battle?” he asked haughtily? Suddenly he noticed Thonereth. “Ah. Thonereth. That explains your purpose. Come.” He beckoned to Thonereth, Ithilion, and Cabanor. “What of us?” asked Ingrim. “Do we wait here, as unwanted, eavesdropping servants?” Neldanor smiled, the first warm thing he had done so far. ‘His realm of snow has not yet frozen his warmth’ thought Ithilion. “I will have my servants prepare a meal for you.” Neldanor declared. Ithilion, Thonereth, and Cabanor followed him into a small antechamber behind the throne. The room was small, decorated with green and red tapestries. There was a small table, and some stools. Neldanor looked curiously at the travellers. ‘So, your company is here....why, exactly? I was under the impression you were headed to the southern lands.” “Yes, we were,” said Ithilion. “We come because we have heard reports that you are in possession of a large white gem.” “And you think that it’s your father’s diamond?” Neldanor asked. “I would not part with it, an heirloom of my house, even were it the gem you seek.” Thonereth started forward, and exclaimed “My lord! It is for the sake of us all! If the East rises, all our land of snow will burn in fire!” Neldanor rose out of his chair. “Be silent, simple soldier of the Guard! This realm will endure, as it always has.” Ithilion leapt up to argue, but before he could yell at the king, there was a sound, almost like thunder, from the outskirts of the city. He could hear a whistling noise from high above. Then the room exploded. Ithilion looked up. Thonereth was lying next to him. There was dust and wood everywhere. They had been shielded from the catapult blast by the table, which was now a burnt mass of kindling. Neldanor was crumpled against the wall. Ithilion ran over to him. Neldanor’s arm was pinned under a piece of wood. “Thonereth, help me!” Ithilion called. Thonereth staggered over. “Ugh. What Was that? ” he asked. “Catapults!” Ithilion yelled. Category:Blog posts